The Prince, the King, and the Human
by emmathestar
Summary: Fionna and Cake have come face to face with a new opponent. He's stronger, smarter, and scarier than any of the enemies they've come across. But what happens when the vampire king starts to show the human girl his soft side? How will she deal with these newly formed emotions? And what the glob is going on in the Candy Kingdom? !
1. Chapter 1

Okay so i'm not really new to fanfiction but this is my first time actually writing my own story so please rate and review. I'd really appreciate any constructive criticism~

Here's the first chapter to my story.

Enjoy guys~

* * *

The sun had just begun to set and Fionna and Cake were just getting back from a long day's work chasing hug wolves away from the candy kingdom. As they climbed into their soft, plump beds, Cake's being in a cozy dresser drawer and Fionna's in a comfortable bed made from wood taken from the forest close to their tree house-like home that they built together, Fionna had an uneasy feeling about the hug wolves and the Candy Kingdom.

"Hey Cake, do you think those dang hug wolves would try to attack the candy peeps at night?" She had been thinking about it for quite some time after returning home.

"No baby. Even if they did, I'm sure Prince Gumball would tell us before _anything_ could happen."

Fionna's face flushed with a bright reddish pink tint as she heard the name 'Gumball'. Ever since she saw the candy prince introduce himself as Gumball the first time she ever walked into the Candy Kingdom, that darn prince was all she could think about and she wasn't exactly sure why. "Ooouu girl, you were thinking about gumball again, weren't you?" Cake said in a joking manner, a bright smile on her kitty cat face. "Wha!? Pssh! No, of course not! Why would I think about _HIM_?! He's just a dang prince... why would I even- hey!" Fionna became so flustered. What was she going to say just now? She couldn't even think about the candy prince without getting a weird fuzzy feeling in her stomach. And frankly, she didn't like the way it felt at all. "He's definitely a sweet prince, that's for sure. Right Fiona? Cake declared with a mischievous smile below her whiskers. "Whatever..." Fionna said, red still lingering in her almost porcelain cheeks.

The Next Morning

The day had started off with Cake who had just woken up from a good night's sleep. She walked down their tree branch staircase and began to cook breakfast for the both of them. After the eggs and bacon were finished, Fionna walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen sluggishly but immediately became energized with the aroma of the freshly made food. This was a pretty regular routine for the both of them. Ever since Fionna could remember, Cake was always there through thick and thin for her. She always felt the need to repay her somehow but could never think of anything to suffice Cake's kindness. Cake being Cake never asked for anything in return but Fionna had always thought that she deserved it. She is a great guardian, even though Fionna never really thought of her that way, and an amazing friend.

Fionna had felt something was a little off about Cake but she couldn't exactly put her finger on it. What happened? Why did she seem so tense?

"Uhh… Cake? You okay?" Fionna asked, a little unsure of what to expect from her furry friend. "Cake?"

"What? Oh, yeah baby I'm fine." Fionna could tell there was something up. Cake was so serious all of a sudden. "Cake. What happened?" She asked again, her voice was a little more demanding this time.

Cake looked at her with a somewhat frightened face and handed this morning's newspaper. "Something is going on in town. The people are saying there's another monster hanging around there at night attacking anyone who goes near it. I know we've beat the glob out of a lot of monsters already but this one gives me a weird feeling. The fur on my tail stands up just thinkin about it!" Fionna looked down at the newspaper, unsure of what to think.

She didn't know what it was about this 'monster' that made cake so frightened. "I don't think we've ever seen a monster like this one, hun." Cake said as she tried to comb the fur on her tail down. Fionna had to agree with her. Something did seem a little weird about this. "Maybe we should check it out. I'm sure its nothing to worry about. We just gotta see for ourselves Cake." Fionna said, as she patted Cake's head. "Lets head into town to see what's up." She exclaimed as she began to walk out the front door taking her green backpack and a few small weapons, just in case. "But what if it attacks us?! The town people said it attacks anyone who goes near it!" Cake said with a little sense of panic in her voice. "Don't worry about that. They said it only comes out at night, remember?" Fionna asked with a small shrug to emphasize her question. She smiled at Cake and assured her cat companion that it would be alright, even though she did feel a little uneasy about it but she wouldn't dare frighten her friend anymore than she already was.

They both got their things together and headed out into town to find out what ever this 'monster' was.

But little did they know, they would be in for quite a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Fionna POV

As soon as Cake and I got into the town, we started looking for anything suspicious and out of the ordinary but so far, we hadn't found anything. None of the People wanted to answer us either. It was like it was bad to talk about it. I wonder why. But I guess that was kind of expected. Everyone was so afraid. Cake even started to panic again. After a while of walking around we finally decided to go into a nearby shop and ask if anyone had seen the monster. As soon as we sat down at the bar counter, we noticed that everyone was really tense. Maybe it really was a vicious monster that attacked the people.

"Hey dude, do you know anything about that monster that was in the paper?" I asked as the manager was outing some dishes away.

"Shhhhh!" Y-you… wanna know… about the monster…?" The manager said. He looked really scared. I wasn't really sure if he was the right person to ask but at least would actually talk to us. "Come over this way." He led us into the back area behind the counter and ducked down under it. I looked at Cat and nodded to her after a few seconds. The manager looked around nervously and took a deep breath before he began to talk. "Sorry about this. They say its bad luck to talk about it in public areas. But from what I've heard around town about the monster, people have said that they saw him in some alleyway a little ways back; at the edge of town. Like it's made some kind of home in that dark alley. Not quite sure what it's up to but if you're here to get rid of him, I suggest that be the place to start."

"So the monster is hiding in an alley? Pshh! Maybe he's not so big and scary after all if he's hiding in some small alley." I said facing Cake then looking back at the manager. "I'm sure it'll be fine Cake, really. Let's go and find this dang monster and show him who's boss."

"Mmm, I don't know about this, baby. But I guess you're probably right… but if I see some big scary monster, I'm not going anywhere near it!" Cake was still pretty freaked.

Feeling confident, I pounded my fist into my hand and cracked my knuckles. "Ready to go, Cake? She nodded and we thanked the manager and left the shop. We continued to walk down the streets of the town until the sun started to go down. I thought maybe we should go home for the day since the monster more likely to come out at night. That is, until we found a small opening between two closed shops. I looked at Cake for a short while until I knew we were ready to confront this monster and we both started to walk down the dark pathway.

As we neared the end of the alley, we found what seemed like a mess of different cloths and scraps of old cardboard boxes put together to make a small hut that probably couldn't fit more than one person. I started to wonder if this was the alley that shop manager was talking about. I walked closer to it and pulled out my sword ready to fight. When I pulled back a piece of loose cloth from the torn up boxes and rags, I saw him. He had dark wavy hair, some of it covering his face. Deep red eyes that seemed as if they could suck the life right out of you but at the same time, give you an incredibly warm feeling. His ears were a bit pointed and had black rings hanging off of them. Skin almost as pale as the moon. I couldn't believe how hypnotizing this person was. Everything about him could put anyone in a trance. He looked at me confused and somewhat… scared. "Is.. the monster in there Fionna?" Cake asked, her voice shaking. But as soon as she spoke, the boy jumped and yelled, his body trembling.

"HISSS! GO AWAY! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed. I put my arms up to show him that I meant no harm, though the original plan _was_ to beat the glob out of the so-called 'monster.

"Hey guy! Calm down okay? We're not gunna hurt you." I tried to make my voice as calm as possible and noticed Cake running behind a dumpster, which didn't help at all.

"LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST GO AWAY PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" He started to become really anxious and his eyes were filling with tears. I couldn't believe those people thought that _this_ person could actually be a monster. "I'm sorry.. I-I didn't mean to I swear…" He crouched down and put his face between his knees and covered himself with his arms. I could hear the sound of a very faint sob coming from this boy, feeling unafraid and sad for this kid, I knelt down near him and slowly put my hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. It's alright, you don't have to be afraid." He kept sobbing so I tried to think of what I could do to help him feel better. Then I thought, _'Why not_ _introduce yourself?' _Yeah. That would be a good idea and maybe it would make him feel less afraid.

"My name is Fionna and I came here to find out who you were. People have been talking about someone coming into the town at night so I thought I might found out this person was if I looked here. I'm not going to hurt you or anything, okay dude? Don't worry." He slowly began to lift up his head and looked at me for a while. He still looked a little confused but he cleared his throat and looked straight at me.

"I'm Marshall Lee."


End file.
